


ordinary

by slowdanciing



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Kinda, Song fic, i genuinely dont know how to tag this lmao, insp by ordinary by joriah kwame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowdanciing/pseuds/slowdanciing
Summary: luz starts to notice how amity looks at her a little while after she gets eda back from emperor belos.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by ordinary by joriah kwame

luz starts to notice how amity looks at her a little while after she gets eda back from emperor belos. 

amity rushed to the owl house as soon as she had gotten her cast off and worriedly asked luz if she were alright. at first, luz didn’t make much of it. it could have just been a friend worried for a friend, right? 

but the way that amity looked into luz’s eyes, the way that her shoulders slumped in relief, and the reassured smile she wore after luz assured her that she was alright made luz’s cheeks twinge a little red.  _ it surely didn’t mean anything _ , luz thought, even after amity had left that day and left her with her thoughts,  _ she was a friend worried for a friend. _

the fact that amity had been  _ that _ worried that she went to see luz as soon as she had gotten her cast off made luz’s heart swell with something she just couldn’t quite place- it was probably just because luz hasn’t had good friends like that since- well, since forever. but luz couldn’t help but think that maybe it was something different. she decided to push that thought to the very back of her mind. looking into the way a friend of hers simply looked at her was the least of her worries then.

but as time went on, luz just couldn’t help but notice things that she had never noticed before. when she was with amity, she would either stand just a  _ little _ too close or uncomfortably far, each time with a bright red face and her hand closest to luz’s clenched into a small fist. but every time she notices something new about amity, she decides it would just be best to ignore it. would amity find her weird that she was suddenly noticing all of these tiny things that she does around her and only her? why was she even watching amity this intently anyways??

but each time luz notices one of these things or catches amitys eye, she just looks away and tries her hardest to pretend that this means nothing, that the mutual blush on both of their faces means nothing.

it’s not like luz doesn’t pick up on these mannerisms and the way that luz was starting to feel them too- and if amity had acted like this before, she was just too busy trying to get eda back or her mind was occupied with something else that she had hardly even noticed (although now it felt like the green-haired witch was all that she noticed anymore). 

she had seen tropes like this so many times before- especially in the azura books that both her and amity adored. luz definitely knew the rivals to friends to lovers trope when she saw it, but something in her heart just didn’t let herself admit that maybe she was  _ living _ through her favorite trope. 

but luz wasn’t like the characters in her favorite books or in the fanfiction that she religiously read- they never acted or looked like luz. luz was a fourteen year old latina who somehow found a way to do magic! it was amazing to her how she managed a feat like that, but at the end of the day, she  _ wasn’t _ the good witch azura or anything like her. she was a human in a world full of magic and witches, but someday she would have to go back home. where magic doesnt exist.

the thought itself was bittersweet. luz missed her mom, more than anything, but the boiling isles was her second home. eda and her new friends were her second home. they all felt more like home than luz had ever felt back in the human world. 

in the human world, she just felt as if she was in a huge herd of people who all expected her to be plain and,,, well,,, ordinary. they all expected her to be one and the same, but that was so hard to do when all she could manage was to stumble over her words and try her hardest to keep her thoughts and interests in her brain.

she was reminded of this even more when she and amity sat next to each other in her secret library hideout with their thighs pressed together (there was plenty of room on the couch for two people, but amity didn’t seem to mind the closeness) and an azura book in between them. 

she had never really had someone share an interest with her before the way that amity did. sure, people on earth liked some of the same things that luz did, but no one really understood how passionate she was about the good witch azura and some of her other interests as well. 

having amity to talk with and gush about her favorite books and characters just felt like such a relief- after having to contain herself and her interests for so long, it felt like a breath of fresh air having their “azura book club” meetings and talking about their favorite book until the sun started to set.

and it wasn’t just about azura either- being able to talk about anything freely and being genuinely listened to was a feeling that luz didn’t think she would ever get over. having friends who cared for her and listened when she would gush for hours on end about anything that had come to mind was so new, but luz didn’t mind it at all. having a person like this to freely talk to without the fear of being ignored or made fun of made her feel so exhilarated after being expected to keep all of these thoughts and feelings inside to the best of her ability for the longest time. they cared about her. the girl sitting next to her, focused intently on the pages in front of them,  _ cared _ about her.

_ but what if she was dreaming? _

a hand waving in front of her face snapped luz out of her thoughts, looking over to amity with a sheepish grin. 

“are you alright, luz? i asked if you were ready to turn the page like three times,” the girl next to her had asked with a small chuckle and slightly pink cheeks (which luz still was trying her hardest to ignore. that couldn’t mean a thing! right?).

“oh, yeah! i’m fine,” she had replied, leaning closer to turn the page herself. “just lost in thought, is all! having, uhh, a lot of thoughts about the book!”

amity smiled at her and tucked her hair behind her ear before continuing to read. 

luz tried her hardest to focus on the book, but her mind just wouldn’t stop racing.  _ amity considers me a friend now _ , she had thought to herself, a small blush rising to her cheeks once again. luz was now apart of a lot of peoples worlds that she had met and grown close to on the boiling isles, including amity. but becoming so close to all of these people was scary- because as much as she felt that she could be herself around everyone she had grown close with, how close was  _ too _ much?

as time went on, amity and luz started seeing eachother more and more- whether it be in classes, the library, or at the owl house. and luz still noticed the little quirks amity had whenever she was around luz- but she had also started to pick up the small mannerisms that she had noticed about amity as well. her heart would practically beat out of her chest and her face would heat up, and it would only happen around amity. luz had never really gone through anything like this before- sure, she had crushes in the past, but none of them made her feel like  _ that _ . 

so maybe this nervousness she was starting to feel around amity  _ was _ a little crush! so what? 

a small part in luz hoped that maybe, just maybe, amity felt the same way about luz. but no, it just  _ had  _ to be a coincidence! maybe amity acted like this around everyone and luz was spending too much time looking into the way amity had been acting. what would amity even see in her anyways? maybe luz was just going crazy and all of this was just made up in her mind- that would make so much more sense than amity liking her. and even if she had liked luz, she couldn’t help but feel like her awkwardness and the way she acted around her would eventually scare her away, like it had for everyone else.

so luz, once again, pushed those thoughts to the very back of her mind and tried her hardest to focus on anything but the way amity made her heart flutter and her stomach flip and her face heat up. 

she was sure that these feelings would pass, as if she had rewinded or induced amnesia- pretend that she didn’t see amity the way that she did. even if amity was truly one of the best friends she had ever had, maybe it would have just been better if she pretended she didn’t see her at all or pretend as if she was ‘ordinary’ in some attempt to make sure she was never too much for amity, as much as it made her heart ache. and maybe luz was letting her fear of losing amity get the best of her, but what else was she supposed to do? lose someone who was so important to her? the thought of losing amity entirely hurt so much worse than not having a stupid crush returned.

but the longer that she had tried to ignore the yearning in her heart, it just seemed to intensify. luz tried and tried to ignore the feeling in her heart, but it just proved to get harder and harder. maybe trying to just be normal and follow the herd like she had been taught  _ wasnt _ what she needed to do. and so what if she was dreaming? luz liked the thought that maybe, just maybe she had a chance with amity without feeling like she had to change herself at all.

and the more that luz thought about it, being normal was  _ far _ more scary! she decided that it wasn’t too late to change her mind, and she could try to have the positive outlook that she was notorious for- maybe all of her worrying and stalling had really been for nothing!

and so what if people saw her mess up or if they thought she had been weird- she had people in her life who didn’t mind her quirks and her awkwardness and if they thought she was weird, they didn’t seem to care! trying to fit in with the herd and go with the grain didn’t quite seem to be working for luz. it was so much easier to be anything but ordinary. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad im sorry ahjdjfghv,,, i wrote this with ordinary on repeat last night and edited it this morning
> 
> anyways stream ordinary 😼😼 this makes so much more sense if youve heard the song sdjbjf
> 
> tysm for reading!!!  
> -julie


End file.
